You're So Vain
by Ally French
Summary: This is a story about Lily and James starting in their 7th year at Hogwarts and going all the way till their deaths. Hiatus
1. Introductions and A Fight

Disclaimer: I don not own Harry Potter the wonderful J K Rowling does. I only own Andy and Katie.

Ok this is my first fanfic so any reviews would be greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy the story.

The soft patter of feet and the swish of a cloak where the only sounds heard in the deserted corridors. The sounds are emanating form four seventh year boys hiding underneath an invisibility cloak. These four boys so happen to be the marauders resident trouble makers at the Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry. Peter Isac Pettigrew was the least popular of the boys with his rat like face and pudginess. Remus Joseph Lupin was the voice of reason behind the group. He has brown hair and blue eyes that hold a sense of wisdom. Sirius Orion Black is the crazy one of the group his mind is always full of new pranks to try. He has long wild hair and a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. James Christopher Potter is the unofficial leader of the group. He has untamable black hair and a constant goofy grin.

James was the current head boy which was quite a joke in their little group. All though he tried to act like he hated being head boy James actually loved it. It made him more responsible and gave him a reason to stop pranking. All though he thought of the marauders as his brothers and loved pranking with them he had to change to get Lily to notice him.

Lily Beth Evans has been the object of his affection or obsession depending on how you looked at in since her first saw her. Lily has big almond shaped green eyes and fiery red hair to match her temper. Her two best friends are Katie Lynn Morris and Andy Ann Rune. Katie has a shy disposition and a thirst for knowledge. She has long brown hair and is currently dating Remus. Andy has natural light blonde hair in a page boy cut. She has a certain spark of energy that can only be rivaled by Sirius. James suspected that they would be a great couple if they ever got together. Plus if his two best friends where dating her two best friends it would only be natural if they got together.

"Oh, Prongs snap out of it we have reached the portrait and seeing as how your in the lead do you think you can take your mind off Evans for two seconds and say the password." Sirius voice shook James out of his thoughts.

"I wasn't thinking about Lily Padfoot. Fairy Wings."

The four boys crawled through the portrait then clamored up the stairs and into bed only to be waken a few hours later by a certain group of girls.

"Potter" Lily ran into the boys dorm closely followed by Andy and Katie.

"You missed the meeting and seeing as your head boy god only knows why you where supposed to be there."screeched Lily.

"Sorry Lily I was indisposed last night." said James as he got out of bed.

"What was so important another stupid prank on Snape."

"Well no." James couldn't tell her that it was the full moon so he had to be out with Remus.

"So what where you doing" demanded Lily.

"I can't tell you"

"See I knew it you played another prank who was it this tome Snape perhaps. Grow up Potter." With that Lily stood up and left.

"By Remus see you later"Katie kissed him on the cheek then left.

"Better go hose her down see you guys." Andy followed the other.

"Sorry Prongs its my fault you missed the meeting" a gloomy Remus said.

"No it wasn't I wanted to be there to help you and I'm the one who scheduled the meeting its my own fault for not paying attention to the moon chart. So don't you dare blame yourself." come on you guys lets go to breakfast.


	2. A Plan and A Dare

Mubaki- I noticed the title after I had already Posted this story and Didn't Bother to change it. Thanx for the review I'm glad you like it so far.  
Power,Hope,Love,Fate-Congrats for being my first reviewer. I'm terrible at spelling and grammer so my stories will never be mistake free. Thanx for the review.

Disclaimer:I don't own anything in the Harry Potter world.

All through breakfast Lily glared at James from the other end of the table.

"Cheer up Prongs! So she hates you there's other girls." Said Sirius as he pat James on the Back

"No there's no one like Lily."

"You got that right some girls actually like you."

"Sod off Padfoot I'll see you guys at class."

"Padfoot you should be nicer to him he really likes Lily." Said Remus as he buttered his toast.

"I know Moony I Wish there was a way to get them together "

"Well now that you mention it my dear friend I do have a plan."

"Really what"

"simply get Lily to ask James out we know he isn't going to turn her down."

"I thought you where supposed to be the smart one Lily wouldn't ask James out for anything."

"That's where you're wrong. What's the one thing Lily hates the most besides James."

"That's easy looking like a coward."

"Exactly and it just so happens Katie ows her a dare so I'll just go see Katie and help her think of one."

"Katie!"

"Yes Remus"

"I need your help I need you to dare Lily to take James to the ball."

"But Remus she hates him and I couldn't do that to her."

"Come on Katie you know James really does like her the only person who doesn't know that is Lily."

"I guess your right and I do think she feels so the same way so Ill ask."

"Thanx! Come on I'll walk you to class."

Katie had decided to go through with the plan after Quidditch practice that way there would be witnesses.

"Hey Lils great practice That's the fastest I've ever seen you catch the snitch."

"Thanx Andy you didn't do to bad yourself."

"Hey Lil Andy."

"Hey Andy did you finally take your beaters bat out of Sirius mouth"

"Yes I've decided that my bats to nice to have his drool all over it."

"Anyway Lils I have finally figured out a dare for you."

"Please Katie be nice don't make me kiss Snape."

"Ewwww gross. Its nothing like that all you have to do is ask James to the ball and it has to be right now."

"What please No I'll go kiss Snape."

"Nope sorry Lils you have to do this dare."

"Fine. Hey Potter...err James."

"Yes Lils"

"Well errrr whanttogototheballwithme?"

"Yes my dear I'd thought you would never ask."

James preceded to grab Lily and dance around the Quidditch pitch while the friend looked on close to tears they where laughing so hard.

"Come on you love birds we better go back inside before Mcgonagull comes to see why where still out here." Called Sirius.

The six Griffindors headed into the castle for their evening meal with satisfied grins on their faces. All except one red head who looked ready to kill all of them.

AN:Please review I would appreciate any feedback. I will probably have the next chapter up by friday.


	3. A Shopping Trip

Disclaimer: The wonderful JK Rowling owns everything Harry Potter related.

AN:Well it has been about two months since I last updated sorry but I have been busy with pre season conditioning and studying b/c my evil sadistic school likes to give us huge novels to read over the summer and expects us to have a test in every class the third day of school one being in Spanish which is my worst subject. I have also not updated b/c I have sort of lost interest in writing this story I thinks its ok but could be better but not enough people seem to want to read it but, I shall continue to post what I have written in my notebook and if the feedback is at least semi positive I will continue to write. So please review constructive criticism is welcome. Now if your still reading this you're a lot more patient then I am please enjoy the story and review!

To the dismay of Lily when she arrived at dinner the whole school was buzzing with the latest news of her asking James out. Oh great Lily thought to herself not only do I have to go out with him but now the whole school thinks I'm a cheap floozy.

"Oh Lily I saved you a seat" James called out to her well patting the seat next to her.

Lily looked for a way out but unfortunately that was the last seat at the table left and at least her friends would be sitting with her. Lily stalked over to the table and sat down gathering her food well trying to ignore James which was quite a task considering he kept trying to put his arm around her waist.

"Potter get your hand off me" Lily hissed

"But flower I want everyone to know that where dating." He said well grinning at her.

"Well Pot...err James I don't"

"Oh I see well it will be are little secret then its more romantic that way anyways."

"Yea romantic"

"So Lils since where going to the ball together we should go to Hogsmede together tomorrow."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"So we can get are costumes"

"OOO well sorry I'm going with Andy and Katie"

"Errrr actually where going with Sirius and Remus"Katie said

"What but were supposed to go together and since when are you going with Sirius"

"Since today and well will still be together if you go with James."said Andy

"Well errr ok James I guess I'll go with you."

"Yea! I'll pick you up bright and early."James stood up and he and the other marauders left the great hall.

Oh great Lily thought to herself I get to wake up to the little jerks adorable face...wait did I just say adorable I must not be getting enough sleep.

"Well I have to go finish my potions essay Professor Slughorn assigned to us bye."said Lily well collecting her bag.

"Bye"chorused Andy and Katie.

The next day Lily had to be forced out of bed by her two friends.

"Come on Lils we know that you really like James so stop pretending."cried Katie

"Ewwww I do not like him but I guess I should get ready only because we need to get there early to get the good costumes."said Lily as she headed into the bathroom.

A few minutes later she came out in baggy jeans a t-shirt and her hair in a messy bun.

"No Lil you cant wear that if your gonna go with you should really torture him."said Andy and she flicked her wand at Lily. Lily was now wearing A super tight t-shirt with a vintage broom advertisement on it that showed her stomach with flare jeans. She also had her hair straitened and it flowed down her back. Andy and Katie had similar outfits but with different t-shirts.

"Ok well might as well get this over with"she slowly started to shuffled out of the room with Andy and Katie following behind.

"Wow you guys looks great"said Sirius as he caught sight of the girls.

"Ummm yea" said James who was rendered speechless.

"Ok well we better get going"said Remus as he grabbed Katie arm and started heading towards the portrait.

The six griffindors peter was um sick or at a death eaters meeting grrr headed towards Hogsmede and into the costume shop. After searching for what seemed to be hours they found the perfect costumes. Sirius and Andy who wanted fun costumes that showed there personality decided to be lost boys are girls in Andy's case. This went perfect with Lily and James costumes who decided to be Peter Pan and Wendy. It only took Lily the better part of an hour to tell them who Peter pan was.

Remus and Katie where going to go as a prince and princess I hate this costume idea but I couldn't think of anything else After paying for the costumes the headed over to the three broomsticks where James kindly bought them all a butterbeer and they took a seat in a corner booth.

"So what's is everyone doing for Christmas" Andy asked.

"Well Im going home but Ill probably visit prongs (an the girls now about the werewolf and animagus thing)."said Remus

"Sirius is staying with me at my house"said James "how bout you Lils"

"well Katie and I are staying with Andy" said Lily

"cool well my families holding are annual ball on news years do you guys wanna come."

"Well umm..."said Lily but Andy cut her off "We'd love to James"

"Ok I'll send an owl over break letting you know the details."

The finished there drinks in a comfortable silenced then walked back up to the school.

"I guess this wasn't that bad James is sweet and I guess I do like him" Lily admitted to herself.

AN:Well that's it for now. Im not sure what I think of this chapter hmmmm...Well the next chapter is the ball and If your still reading this story I think you'll like it. It's the chapter I first came up with that helped develop the rest of this story. Thanx for reading please review.


	4. The Ball

Liz the Laugh- Thanx for telling me about the review thing. I love the screen name those books are so funny. I'm glad you like it so far.

WhiteCamellia-Thnx for the review here's the next chapter for you.

AN:Well here's the next chapter I only got two new reviews but they where so positive that I decide to post again today. So without further adieu the ball.

Disclaimer:I don't own anything Harry Potter related of A small portion of this chapter that I borrowed from How to Lose a Guy in 10 day A.K.A. the greatest movie of all time.

The next day at breakfast Lily willingly sat next to James and even preceded to have a pleasant conversation with him all through breakfast. After breakfast they headed off to the quidditch pitch to play a quick game. It was girls against boys with both Lily and James where captain and seeker of there team. It was a close game 70-60 girls in the lead when both Lily and James caught sight of the snitch. They where closing in on it with James in the lead when Lily's broom suddenly started to act funny. Lily was thrown from her broom and James dived to catch her and pulled her on his broom.

"Are you ok"James asked his voice full of concern

"Yea thanks for helping me my brooms never done that before." said Lily

"What are friends for and you should have Mcgonagull look at it."

"Yea I'll take it to her now"Lily hopped off the broom and went to retrieve hers. They all started off towards the castle and no one noticed a certain rat faced boy lurking in the shadows.

–Later that day in the Girls Dorm–

"Awww Katie you look beautiful Remus is gonna die when he sees you."said Andy.

Katie's hair was in soft curls with flowers woven through it. She had on a pale blue dress with silver trim.

"Thank Andy and you look very mischievous"

Andy had a brown suede mini skirt and matching ankle boots with a forest green shirt with a brown vest. She had her hair in braids and black streaks across her cheeks. this costume sounds very weird

"The perfect lost girl"Lily said as she exited the bathroom.

"Wow Lils you look great"said Andy

"Thanx so do you"

Lily's hair was down and had gold glitter lightly sprayed through it. She was wearing a tight green shirt and a short skirt with different layers with shades of green.

"Well we better go meet the boys"said Katie

Remus,James, and Sirius where waiting in the common room for the girls. Remus had on a black pants,and a blue tunic. Sirius had weird marking on his face and a fake bow and arrow or at least we think there fake. He was wearing brown pants and a green tunic. James had green pants and a matching shirt along with a hat.

"Wonder what's taking them long I'm hungry"grumbled Sirius

"When are you not hungry"Andy asked from the top of the stairs.

"Wow you guys look great"said Remus

"Well we better get going"Said James and Lily took his arm

The six griffindors entered the great hall where the Witched Five was currently playing there latest hit Merlin was a Friend of Mine. They sat down at a corner table near the stage.

"Would you lady like a drink"asked the boys

"Yes please"

"Ok will be right back"said James

The boys headed over towards the drinks.

"Hey Prongs, It looks like Lils is actually enjoying herself"said Sirius

"Yea I know maybe I'll even tell her tonight."said James

"You can't be serious"said Sirius

"of course not why would I want to be you and anyways I bet you ten gallons she says yes"

"Ok Prongs your on"

"Prongs I don't think that's a good idea"said Remus

"What can possible go wrong"said Sirius as he headed off towards the table. Remus nudged James pointing to the dance floor.

"Ummm Lils would you like to dance"

"Sure James I'd love to"

James took her hand and they headed off to the dance floor.

"Aren't they the perfect couple"Andy whispered to Katie.

"Looks like your gonna lose the bet" Remus said to Sirius

"What bet" asked Andy

"well err we..."

"hem hem" said Remus just like Umbridge who I must say looks remarkable like the dean at my school

"errrr I bet James that Lily wouldn't go out with him again."said Sirius

"You what"said Lily who upon returning to the table heard everything.

"Err Hi I didn't see you guys come over here."said Sirius

"James we need to talk over there"Lily dragged James off pulled him into a corner where the started a fight.

"Great job Sirius."said Andy

Dumbledore took this time to make an annocement "Ladies and gentlemen as the Witches Five take a break I would like to thank the head boy and girl for making this ball possible. Would Lily and James please come up here and perhaps say a few words.

Both students headed up towards the stage glaring at each other the whole way.

"Well to show how much we appreciate your thanks me and James have prepared a song."

"We did" asked James

"Yes" with a flick of her wand to microphones appeared and You're So Vain By Carly Simon begain to play.

"Lily I don't know the words" whispered James

"Really? The great James Potter doesn't know something...O well" she said then started to sing

Lily:You walked into the party  
Like you were walking onto a yacht

James:What the Bloody hell is a Yacht

Lily:You had one eye in the mirror  
As you watched yourself gavotte  
And all the girls dreamed that they'd be your partner

James"Well if I remember correctly you where my date

Lily"and You're so vain  
You probably think this song is about you

James:No You're so vain  
I'll bet you think this song is about you

Lily/James:Don't you? Don't you?

James:You think your so perfect well your not Evans.

Lily:Well at least my head isn't the size of France.

James: You're an arse Evans

Lily:Stupid Git

James:I hate you

Lily dropped her microphone and ran out of the great hall. James sighed heavily and slowly headed out.

Dumbledore stood up "well thanks for that lovely show it was err interesting now back to the festivities.

Andy and Katie left to find Lily. After spending five minutes getting Sirius to stop laughing Remus went to find James.

AN:Well that's the end I hope you guys like it. Please review


	5. Confessions

AN:All though I am still lacking in the review department I have decided to post again anyways. So here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything from Harry Potter.

Lily burst into her dorm room and threw herself onto the bed sobbing her heart out. Katie and Andy followed her in and closed the door.

"Shhh Lils its ok you didn't even like him remember."said Andy as she soothingly patted her back.

"Mats mumph mum"Sobbed Lily

"Honey you need to stop crying so we can understand you."said Katie as she handed her a tissue.

"I said thats not true"Lily gratefully took the tissue and blowed her nose.

"What are you trying to tell us" Andy asked.

"Well I was really starting to like him but, the stupid jerk hates me now."

"Aww hunny Sirius explained how he tricked James into excepting the bet and he doesn't really hate you."

"Yes he does but it doesn't matter because I hate him too. Now I need to get some sleep I have a big test in potions tomorrow."Lily close her bed curtains and drifted off into sleep.

James slammed open the door of the boys dorm and preceded in stubbing his toe when he tried to break the dresser with his foot. Remus and Sirius rushed in after him and they all crashed into each other and fell on the floor.

"Well Prongs now that we have your attention we need to talk. I would just like to say that was the funniest performance I have ever seen." said Sirius as he burst out into a fit of laughter.

"Moony why did I do it?"asked James

"Well Lily's the one who turned on the music and if you didn't act like the skit was played then..."Began Remus but he was soon cut off.

"No not why did I make a fool of myself...Why did I say I hated her."

"Well Prongs I don't know. DO you really hate her?"

"No...I think I love her."

"You what"said an outraged Sirius

"I really think I do. I love the way she looks when she mad at me the way she smiles and.."

"Prongs you have to tell her."said Remus

"No he can't Marauders can't fall in love"said Sirius

"Since when has this been one of are rules."asked Remus

"Since now I just made it up."

"You cant do that Padfoot besides don't you see that James really cares for her we should be helping him not stopping him."

"Errr all right I guess if you really like her..So how are we gonna win Evans back?"

"Where not I don't wanna bother her anymore and I cant bare to see her in pain and know im the one who caused it ever again."

"But Prongs.."said Remus

"No buts, If we are love is meant to be Fate will bring us together. Now I am going to bed night."James drew his curtains closed and Sirius and Remus took this as their cue to leave. They found Andy and Katie waiting for them in the common room.

"So what's the verdict."asked Katie

"James said that he's sorry and he thinks he loves her but wont do anything about it. He said if it was meant to be fate would bring them together."

"Awww that's so sweet. Well Lily said that she actually did like him but now she doesn't. But we think she did love him and still does."

"So what are we going to do."

"Well will just have to do what James said wait till Fate brings them together it just so happens fate will have a little help from us."

"I like the way you think"

"Ok all we have to do is get the alone so they can talk and here how I think we can accomplish that..."

AN: So I guess this chapter ok but the next ones gonna be better. Please review!


	6. I'll Be Seeing You

Well I must say it has been forever since I have written. Well I have finally gotten enough motivation to continue on with this story. Please review and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own and thing Harry Potter related the great J.K Rowling does. I also borrowed a tiny portion of this chapter's plot from The Notebook (the best movie ever), the song at the end is also not mine.

Over the next couple of days a feeling of gloom settled over the seventh year Griffindors. James's heart was slowly breaking and Lily wouldn't even look at him and was in complete denial about her true feelings. It was there last night in the castle and Sirius couldn't stand the silence at dinner.

"Hey Prongs look at me" said Sirius while stuffing food up his nose. James didn't even acknowledge that he had been spoken to he just kept his head down. "Prongs you just lost your Head Boy badge and got kicked off the Quidditch team" yelled Sirius. "Oh that sounds ok Padfoot see you in class" James grabbed his bag and headed out of the great hall. "Moony we need to put project fate into action tonight before he does something drastic." Whispered a worried Sirius. "I know Padfoot, the girls and I have agreed to do it tonight because Lily is also acting all depressed. Now we better get to class before were late." Said Moony as he grabbed his bag and lead the way to charms.

Later that night Katie rushed into the girl's dormitory. "Lily come quick! The marauders are hexing a first year by the lake." Lily threw opon her bead hangings and rushed out of the room mumbling about the stupid prats.

Meanwhile in the boy's dorm a similar display was going on. "Prongs! Snape is hexing a first year by the lake"said Sirius "Oh good I chance to deduct points from Slytherin I better hurry." James ran off to find Snape by the lake.

After walking around the lake for ten minutes Lily was about to leave when she saw James.

"So I heard your back to your own tricks." she shouted at him.

"Hey Snape is the one hexing first years Sirius told me he was out here." James shouted back.

"What but…..grr are stupid friends set us up." Said Lily

"wait what?"

"It's simple Potter. Both are friends made us come out here under false pretenses in hopes that we would be alone together." Said Lily

"oooo"said James

"yea well I'm going now night potter "she started to leave.

"Lil's wait" said James

"Why should I potter you hate me remember?" said Lily

"But you don't understand….."Started James

"Understand what? We hate each other remember you said so your said at the ball. You don't think I'm pretty. You don't even like me and if I were to leave right now would your really even care?" asked Lily

"Your right Lily I did say I hate you, but I was angry. You see I don't think your pretty I think your beautiful. I don't think I like you because I know I love you. If you left me forever I wouldn't cry I would die." confessed James

Lily looked in shock "you love me?" she whispered." "Yes Lil's. God I'm sorry about everything. These past weeks have been a nightmare because I can't stand being away from you I love you so much and..."

"I love you too" whispered Lily

"It's just so har...wait what" asked James

"I said I love you"

James picked her up and swirled her kissing her when he set her down.

"Hmm so what now" asked Lily

"well…let's dance" said James grabbing Lily's hands

"But there's no music" said Lily

"We'll make are own. Bum bum bum…."James started singing.

"You're a terrible singer but I love this song" said Lily.

Cathedral bells were tolling  
and our hearts sang on,  
Was it the spell of Paris  
or the April dawn?  
Who knows, if we shall meet again?  
But when the morning chimes ring sweet again:  
I'll be seeing you  
In all the old familiar places  
That this heart of mine embraces all day through:  
In that small cafe,  
The park across the way,  
The children's carousel,  
The chestnut trees,  
The wishing well.  
I'll be seeing you in every lovely summer's day,  
In everything that's light and gay,  
I'll always think of you that way  
I'll find you in the morning sun,  
And when the night is new,  
I'll be looking at the moon  
But I'll be seeing you

-Kahal Irving

Ok so here's the next chapter hope you liked it please review and let me know.


End file.
